YOU REALLY LOVE ME?
by shei07
Summary: Después de tres años de ausencia, Kazuma regresa, pero todo a cambiado, en especial cierta pelirroja que le encanta fastidiar, ¿Podrán estos dos aclarar por fin sus sentimientos?


Han pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que vi a Kazuma, es extraño, en un principio me causaba gran enojo el solo tenerlo enfrente, pensando que era una asesino a sangre fría, pero con el paso del tiempo, sin darme cuenta, me he quedado inesperada, rotunda, loca y tontamente enamorada de él.

Me pregunto ¿Estará cambiado? ¿Es más fuerte? ¿Le abran lastimado? Pero más importante aún ¿Se acordara de mí?

(suspiro)

No tiene caso que me atormente, debo tener en claro que lo más importante ahora es el clan, sobre toda ahora que mi padre está enfermo, según las palabras de mi tío "Los años no pasan en vano", y en efecto, no podría estar más de acuerdo. Recuerdo como hace un año y medio todo cambio para mí, de ser la princesa, futura jefa del clan, pase de un día a otro a serlo, aunque aún no hubiera hecho la ceremonia, con la enfermedad de mi padre y la insistencia de mi tío en que tomara las riendas de todo, me vi en la necesidad de encargarme de los deberes correspondientes al jefe.

_-¡AYANO NEE SAN! ¿Te pasa algo?_

-Mmmmm? Estoy bien Ren, solo, recordaba.

_-Estabas pensando en Niichan ¿verdad? _

-¿En Yagami? No. Estaba recordando el cómo ha cambiado mi vida. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Además no tenemos mucho tiempo, en unos cinco minutos llegaremos al hospital.

_-Nee san, te admiro._

-mmm? ¿Por qué?

_-Tal vez no quieres que te lo recuerde pero después de que Nii-chan se fuera estuviste distante, ¿Cómo decirlo? Actuabas como siempre pero, tu mirada era muy triste, no tenías ese brillo que siempre te ha caracterizado. Sabes jamás te lo dije, pero te observe aquella vez bajo la luna._

-¿Bajo la luna? No recuerdo de que habl… ¡¿No me digas que cuando fue el eclipse de luna?!

_-Sí, ¡Perdóname! Pero ese día fue una coincidencia, yo estaba en el jardín contemplando la luna y entonces tu apareciste y yo, yo no lo pude evitar._

-Está bien, no te preocupes me alegra que hallas sido tú y no otra persona, pero ¿sabes Ren? Lo que dije aquel día es verdad, y lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-¡No, no lo entiendo y no lo apruebo!

-¡Ren! Eso es porque aun te falta comprender muchas cosas. Pero no puedo más que pedirte tu apoyo. Cuento contigo ¿no es así Ren?.

_-Si…. (Suspiro)_

_-Señorita estamos en el hospital-_

El lujoso auto se estaciono en el hospital oncológico de la ciudad, Ayano bajo sutilmente y automáticamente todos los ojos se posaron en ella, nada de extrañar, en esos tres años Ayano había cambiado, su belleza había incrementado, ahora era más alta, y con una figura que imitaba a más de uno dejaba sin aliento, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, lo que más les inquietaba y atraía a los demás era su elegancia, que fue adquirida al momento de ser la encargada del clan. Además de que todo aquel que la conocía se maravillaba de que a pesar de toda esa aura mística que le rodeaba, era una persona amable, atenta, justa, divertida y en algunas ocasiones excesivamente honesta.

"El ángel rojo" así es como la conocían en el hospital, ángel por que se había levantado una especie de mito en donde decían que si ella te visitaba y cuidaba, tu vida se alargaba o bien te recuperabas, las enfermeras le decían así debido a que una vez a la semana Ayano se ordenaba todo para poder ayudar una tarde en el hospital, cosa que no muchas personas con su edad, belleza y estatus hacia; rojo se debía a su hermoso cabello que encantaba a más de uno, después de estar con su padre en uno se había dado cuenta que hay muchas personas solas y sin compañía, perdiendo así la alegría y los deseos de vivir, por lo que se percató de que en muchos ocasiones estos sentimientos atraían a espíritus malignos, y ella como buena maga en-jutsu tenía que combatirlas.

Ayano ya dentro del hospital se dirigió al piso infantil principal, los niños la amaban y ella a ellos, sus familias estaban muy agradecidas porque cada vez que ella iba sus hijos parecían recobrar la luz en sus ojos.

Ayano se acercó a la habitación de Atsushi, un niño con leucemia

Ayano: -¡Buenas tardes mi caballero!

_Atsushi: -NEE-CHAN!-_

_-_¿Cómo estás? Hoy nos divertiremos al máximo y sobre todo tendre el privilegio de estar contigo.-

-Bien! Quiero que me cuentes más acerca de ese contratista y la familia de fuego-

-De acuerdo, tranquilo pero primero tu tratamiento-

Así Ayano paso la tarde cuidando al pequeño Atsushi, sin siquiera imaginar que en el edificio más alto de la ciudad había una silueta observando todo.

Mmmmm ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí, puedo sentir claramente al clan Kannagi, ¿¡Que es estó?!.

Kazuma: -Interesante, siento tu presencia Ayano, pero no te puedo localizar… interesante, muy interesante… no cabe duda que me divertiré mucho contigo princesa.


End file.
